


Cherry and Atticus Meet He-Man

by PerkyGoth14



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Atticus's sixteenth birthday and he wishes to meet He-Man himself at his home in Eternia. When his wish comes true, the two form a bond as The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull is woken one night by a mysterious magic sword that leads her to a glowing portal known as a 'Time Gate' and they meet He-Man's sister who is known as She-Ra.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a personal festivity in the Fudo household. It was Atticus's birthday and he was upstairs in his room, still asleep as everybody was preparing for his special day downstairs. Atticus tossed and turned in his bed however and seemed to be having one of his infamous vision dreams. Atticus soon opened his eyes to see he was somewhere else.

"Huh? Where am I?" Atticus asked. He saw darkness at first, but then bright and vibrant colors which took him to what looked like either another planet or another dimension. There was a kingdom with many dark, yet beautiful artifacts. "Whoa! What is this place?" Atticus smiled. "Well whatever this place is called they sure have some unique artifacts."

"You must be Atticus Fudo..." a female voice said.

Atticus looked behind him to see a white-haired woman in a pink gown.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"I am the Sorceress of the Castle Gray Skull," the woman introduced herself. "You may call me 'Teela Na'."

"Um, hello, Teela Na," Atticus said with a bow. "Wait, am I having a vision dream?"

"Yes, you are," Teela Na replied. "This is also one of your many destinies, but it was decided since your birth, your birthright like with Prince Adam and Princess Adora, the twins of King Randor and Queen Marlena. Do any of those names mean anything to you, my child?"

"Um, I think so?" Atticus said, confused.

"I've had visions of the sword myself before," Teela Na said to him. "I found out late last night that it was time for you to go to Etheria with Prince Adam so you can both fight off the Horde."

"Okay, so how will I know when I find him?" Atticus asked.

"He'll arrive as He-Man when you arrive on Eternia." Teela Na said before smirking as she saw him getting excited.

"He-Man?!" Atticus asked.

Teela Na giggled to his excitement.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"I take it He-Man rings a bell then?" Teela Na then asked.

"Yeah! I mean, who doesn't know about He-Man?" Atticus smiled.

Teela Na smiled. "Then this should be no problem for you."

"Oh, uh, big thing though, I have a birthday coming up..." Atticus said.

"That's why I'm here," Teela Na said to him. "It was said that for your sixteenth birthday that you would be sent to Etheria with He-Man himself and even with the assistance of Princess She-Ra to fight for the Castle of Gray Skull."

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"Just inform him of this, so then he doesn't think that Skeletor sent you to attack." Teela Na said.

"Oh, you got it," Atticus agreed. "This is the coolest birthday present ever!"

"Ready to wake up?" Teela Na smirked.

"You know it." Atticus smiled.

"Happy Birthday, remember what I taught you..." Teela Na said as her voice faded.

Attiucs sat up in his bed, waking up once that ended and he had an excited smile on his face just as Emily was coming upstairs to wake him up for his special day. "This day is going to be the best." He smiled.

Emily gently knocked on the door. "You awake, dear?"

"Just a minute, Mom." Atticus said as he then decided to get dressed. He soon got dressed a super-speed, not wasting a second.

Emily walked in then. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mom." Atticus smiled.

Emily hugged her son nice and tight. They soon went downstairs to start off his special day.

Jessica sniffled as she was putting in sixteen candles in the cake, but she kept crying the flames out and had to keep resetting them.

"Jessica, why are you crying?" Patrick asked.

"I just can't believe my little brother is sixteen already..." Jessica blubbered.

Patrick soon conjured up a box of tissues for her. Jessica took them and sniffled.

"Aw, Jessie, it's okay..." Patrick cooed. "We felt the same way when you turned thirteen."

"Y-You did?" Jessica sniffled.

"Of course, you were our little girl," Patrick smiled. "You've grown up so fast, and look at you, getting married soon!"

"So then, it's normal to feel this way?" Jessica asked.

"Well, you're the oldest," Patrick smiled. "And you've been so attached to Atticus when he was a baby before those terrible people took him away from us."

"So, I'll take that as a yes." Jessica said.

"It'll be okay, Jessica." Patrick comforted. "What kind of cake did you make?"

"His favorite." Jessica smiled.

"Chocolate?" Patrick smiled.

"It's all nice and fluffy." Jessica squealed.

"Great." Patrick smiled before he lit all of the birthday candles.

Jessica wiped her eyes and smiled. "Perfect."

"It helps to have magic." Patrick said.

"Yeah, I suppose it does..." Jessica said. "I just never really had much of a use for my own."

"Didn't you always use your magic to clean your room?" Patrick smirked.

Jessica looked bashful. "That's different."

"How is it different?" Patrick smirked.

"Chores, silly!" Jessica giggled.

Patrick shook his head. "Did the same thing when I was your age."

"He's on his way downstairs." Patch informed them.

"Ooh!" Jessica grabbed the cake and went to hide it.

"What should I do?" Casper asked.

"You got your present for Atticus?" Patrick asked.

"Yep." Casper smiled.

"Why don't you wait in the backyard?" Patrick suggested.

Casper nodded and went outside with Jessica.

"I'm serious, Mom; I just know that this day is going to be the best birthday ever." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way and I'm glad we get to spend this one with you." Emily smiled back.

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

Emily hugged him nice and tight. "Happy Birthday, honey, let's go in the backyard, I wanna show you something."

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled back as they then were on their way into the backyard.

'I wonder what she wants to show me?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Come on, Atticus, let's go in the backyard!" Emily said, slightly loud so the others outside would hear her.

'Oh, come on now...' Atticus smirked once he realized what she was doing. He still had to act surprised for their sakes.

Emily walked out and put Atticus up front.

Atticus put his hands in his pockets and everyone jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!'. "An early surprise party?" He guessed.

"I told you a surprise party wouldn't work on your son." Cherry said to Emily.

"Had to give it a try." Emily said.

"Happy Birthday, old timer." Jessica chuckled as she hugged Atticus.

"Oh, no, now I feel old." Atticus acted.

"Hey, don't say that," Jessica laughed. "I'm older than you are."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus smirked playfully.

Jessica ruffled up his hair and walked off with a laugh, putting her hand over her stomach slightly. "Ooh..."

"You okay, Sis?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I think something just disagreed with me that wasn't chocolate cake." Jessica chuckled anxiously.

"What'd you eat?" Oddball asked.

"I had a quick ham sandwich while I was helping Mom and Dad get ready." Jessica replied. "Must've eaten it too fast."

"Yeah, that must be it." Mo said.

"Anyway, let's party!" Jessica cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered back.

Music then started and everyone started out the party by dancing. And where the party was starting off great without a hitch.

"Too bad Pinkie Pie's not here, she'd have a ball." Mo said as she held a cup of punch.

A portal soon opened up and where the Mane Six and Spike and Starlight Glimmer came out.

"Twily!" Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Atticus," Twilight smiled in her human form. "It's great to be back."

"I knew that there was a party!" Pinkie Pie smiled in her human form.

"Pinkie Sense?" Atticus asked.

The others nodded.

"Typical." Atticus chuckled.

Starlight wobbled as she walked on two legs for the first time. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a violet jacket with a white collared undershirt, a black tie, a black skirt, and black boots.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it." Twilight said.

"I hope so..." Starlight said. "Erm... Happy Birthday, Atticus."

"Thanks for coming, girls." Atticus smiled.

"We even brought you presents." Pinkie Pie smiled back.

"Aw, you didn't have to." Atticus replied, feeling touched by that.

"It's your birthday; what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come to your birthday party without presents?" Rainbow Dash asked in her human form.

"I still remember my first birthday in Ponyville, it was nice since my past birthdays, Twilight only gave me one present... A book..." Spike sighed.

"Yeah, but then you began to get greedy." Twilight reminded him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Spike replied.

"I remember in Magic School, we were warned about how dragons can get around treasures and we had to slow a baby down with a giant cookie to bring him back home." Cherry remembered.

"Yeah and where, let's just say, the mother wasn't too happy." Atticus said.

"I'm just thankful she didn't eat me." Cherry replied.

Spike looked rather soft and somber at the mention of dragon families.

"I'm sure you'll find your dragon family someday, Spike." Atticus said.

"I hope so..." Spike pouted.

"Do you remember anything about them?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Spike replied. "Princess Celestia's guards took me when I was just an egg."

"That's so sad." Mo frowned.

"I know..." Spike sighed. "For a while, I thought Twilight was my mother since she hatched me."

"In a way, she is your adoptive mother." Atticus said.

"Though she's more like a sister at times." Spike smirked teasingly up to Twilight.

"It's true." Twilight smirked back.

Spike and Twilight then shared a laugh with each other.

"So, this must be Starlight Glimmer..." Jessica walked up to the newest member of the Mane Six, or rather in this case, Mane Seven.

"That would be me." Starlight replied.

"I guess she's our universe's Sunset Shimmer." Twilight then said about Canterlot High's group.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Atticus smiled.

Starlight smiled bashfully.

"Hey now, you're our friend now, so, how's Sunburst?" Atticus soothed.

"Who said I liked Sunburst?!" Starlight asked before blushing.

"I didn't." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, um, he's fine..." Starlight said then. "He says hi."

"Enough chit chat, let's party!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Cherry hid under a table. "No Pony Pokey... No Pony Pokey... No Pony Pokey..." Luckily for her, they didn't play the Pony Pokey. "Phew..." The perky goth breathed in relief.

After dancing for a while, it was time for cake. Everybody sang Happy Birthday while Atticus took his seat in front of it and once they finished singing, he made a wish in his head and blew out the candles.

"So, what did you wish for?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I can't tell you," Atticus laughed. "Otherwise it won't come true."

"Unless you know someone with chaotic powers." Discord's voice said.

Atticus looked around, then looked to one of his candles and narrowed his eyes. Discord was pretending to be one candle and he smiled once he was spotted by the boy.

"Discord." Atticus sighed.

"Hello there, Birthday Boy." Discord chuckled as he appeared next to him.

Atticus rolled his eyes, but smiled to the draconequus who was now a friend. "Nice to see you, Discord."

"It's nice to see you too, Atticus," Discord smiled. "Now what is your wish?"

"I'm not telling you, it won't come true." Atticus replied.

"Oh, but I'm one of your birthday candles." Discord smiled innocently.

"And besides, he has chaotic powers, so whatever you wish for, he can grant it with his powers." Patrick said.

"Well, I wished I could meet He-Man." Atticus said, not giving anything about his dream/vision away.

"Of course you did, I'm surprised it wasn't Superman." Cherry said weakly.

"Well then, if that's his wish, then I shall grant it," Discord said as he snapped his fingers on his lion paw and where it sent Atticus to Eternia. "Oops, I meant for He-Man to be sent to us, but instead, my chaotic powers sent him to Eternia."

"DISCORD!" the others yelled out.

"Sorry." Discord smiled sheepishly.

"Now what?" Cherry asked.

"Move the party to Eternia?" Discord smiled nervously.

"That actually sounds reasonable..." Drell commented.

"Yeah." Mo nodded in agreement.

"So, we shall all go to Ethernia..." Drell said before glaring to Cherry. "ALL of us."

"I didn't say anything." Cherry glanced to him.

"Let's find a way to get there because my magic can't get us all the way there." Discord said.

"Leave this to me, I'm a super genius when it comes to magic." Drell replied.

Patrick hid an eye roll.

"Why can't we just get there by spaceship?" Oddball asked.

"Is Ethernia lightyears away?" Cherry asked someone who would know. "If it is, then I agree with Oddball."

Oddball smiled bashfully as someone had agreed to one of her ideas.

"It actually is." Drell said.

"Unfortunately our magic isn't strong enough to go..." Patrick siad.

"Uh, right..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Can't we just take a shortcut through Sabrina's closet then?" Mo asked then, remembering how the Supernatural Realm could be accessed through the Spellman family linen closet since it was lightyears away.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that," Drell said. "The only way to Eternia is by a spaceship and going into light-speed."

"Oh..." Cherry said.

"Duh!" Drell hit the back of her head.

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "That's my son's best friend you're manhandling..."

"Oh, there's no need to tell Atticus about this!" Drell smiled nervously.

"Thanks, Mr. F." Cherry said to Patrick.

"No problem." Patrick smiled.

"I wonder how Atticus is doing on Eternia?" Mo said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Drell replied, sounding relaxed. "He's a strong kid, though right now, he's probably wondering what the heck just happened?"

"I know that feel." Twilight nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on a planet, lightyears away from Earth...

"Whoa! What the heck just happened?" Atticus asked before he looked where he was. "No way, I'm on Eternia!" He looked around as he walked along, looking awestruck and amazed.

"He doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen, maybe he's friendly," A floating figure whispered until he was shocked by Atticus's strength as he got a boulder out of his way. "Um, but just to be safe, I better let He-Man handle him."

"Oh, man, this is a real wish come true..." Atticus beamed. "Though, I need to find He-Man of course..."

The floating figure then tried to wander off, a little nervous of Atticus.

"Is that Orko?" Atticus looked over.

"Where's He-Man when I need him?" Orko asked himself.

Atticus came over which made the floating creature nervous and try to back away even further.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna--" Atticus said before he saw someone that looked like a beast and where he knew who that had to be as he then grabbed a nearby boulder to use it to attack Beastman.

The Beastman snarled at Atticus.

"So it's gonna be like that, is it?!" Atticus glared as he looked ready to fight.

Orko got nervous and vanished so he could go get He-Man since he didn't know what was really going on and thought Atticus was evil or just vicious and needed someone to teach him a lesson and that someone was He-Man. Atticus glared to the monster. Atticus soon threw the boulder at Beastman and where it caused for the monster/man to dodge it and run for his life back to where he came from. "Hmph!" he then nodded firmly.

Orko rushed all around to find He-Man because of the intruder in their homeworld. He then found Prince Adam since he and He-Man were the same person. "There you are."

"Orko, what's going?" Prince Adam asked.

"There's an intruder and he's strong enough to lift boulders," Orko warned the prince. "And with just one hand too, if he's strong enough to lift up a boulder, who knows what he could do to all of Eternia?!" 

"Don't worry, Orko; He-Man will handle him." Prince Adam said and brought out his power sword since no one was around except for Cringer.

Orko nodded.

Prince Adam then summoned the power with his sword as he then went to check out the intruder. "By the Power of GreySkull!" The humanoid man called out, causing his transformation. There was a blast which then energized and powered up Prince Adam into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

"Oh, no, here we go..." Cringer shivered. 

He-Man soon pointed the power sword at Cringer which energized and powered him up into Battle Cat.

"Lead the way, Orko." He-Man said.

"Okay." Orko said, leading them to where he saw Atticus.

After following Orko for a while, He-Man and Battle Cat finally saw Atticus as he was doing some sight-seeing.

"There he is, He-Man." Orko said.

Atticus took a look around until he then saw he was being looked at. Orko hid behind his brave and strong friend, a little worried around Atticus, fearing he may be a threat.

"Don't worry, Orko, He-Man will handle him." Battle Cat said.

He-Man nodded to confirm that before getting off Battle Cat and then making his way to Atticus.

'Oh, my gosh; it's He-Man in the flesh.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Halt!" He-Man came up to Atticus and drew out his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Atticus put his hands up. "I'm a good guy, sir!"

"Then why did you try to attack my friend?" He-Man asked while pointing to Orko.

"What? I wasn't trying to--" Atticus started.

"He's dangerous!" Orko panicked.

"Let me explain!" Atticus pleaded.

He-Man soon charged at Atticus which meant that they had to fight.

Atticus sighed. "I didn't wanna have to do this..." he said before then getting into a fighting stance.

The two of them soon fought, using their strength and where they even were going to use boulders against each other.

"I really don't wanna fight." Atticus frowned.

"You should've thought of that before trespassing." He-Man glared, thinking Atticus was a threat. He tried to harm him by using his sword on Atticus, but when he hit him with it, the sword vibrated from impact.

"Please, just let me go!" Atticus begged. "I'm sure once we talk about this, it'll be okay!"

"I'm not falling for your trick." He-Man said before picking up a big boulder and then throwing it right at Atticus, thinking it would push him back some.

Atticus's eyes widened untl he grabbed the boulder. "STOP!" For him, this was easy as he simply caught it with just one hand.

"He must be a new ally from Skeletar." Orko said.

"No, I'm not!" Atticus glared. "Now will you just listen to me? I am not EVIL!" He soon saw Trapjaw behind He-Man. "Watch out!" he then called out as he threw the boulder. 

Trapjaw was about to attack He-Man until getting ambushed by the boulder.

"That was close." Atticus sighed.

"You... You saved me..." He-Man said.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I will," He-Man said before putting his sword away. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It's okay..." Atticus panted. "I guess we got off on the wrong hoof--Erm... Foot." 

"Hoof?" He-Man asked.

"Sorry, that was the Equestrian part of me." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"You've been to Equestria?" Orko asked excitedly.

"Oh, sure, lots of times..." Atticus replied. "I'm close friends with the Princess of Friendship: Twilight Sparkle."

"That's amazing!" Orko smiled.

Trapjaw seemed to have ate his way through the boulder.

Atticus saw that. "Uh, are boulders supposed to be eaten?"

"That's Trapjaw, he can eat through any kind of rock." He-Man said.

"Oh, snap..." Atticus replied. "Whatya say we take him down together?"

"Well, since you're not a threat, why not?" He-Man agreed.

"Uh-oh..." Trapjaw gulped.

He-Man and Atticus smirked to each other and then pursued after Trapjaw, and where they both hit him with a double uppercut and where it sent him flying back to where he came from which was Snake Mountain. 

"Whoa! How strong are you?" He-Man asked Atticus once he was impressed with how far the two of them sent Trapjaw.

"Oh, you could say I rival Hercules." Atticus smiled.

"I've heard stories about him from my mother, he was a demigod which is as strong as a god." He-Man said.

"In a way, yeah," Atticus replied. "He's also a new friend of mine."

"You've met him?" He-Man asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yep, me, and my best friend/sister figure, Cherry were somehow able to go back in time." Atticus said.

"No kidding...." He-Man replied. "So, how did you get here?"

"I... I kinda wished for it on my birthday candles." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, some powerful magic must have then granted your wish." Orko said.

"Well, I'm good with magic myself..." Atticus said as he walked and talked with He-Man and Orko like this was a dream come true for him.

While they were doing that, at Snake Mountain, Skeletor seemed to be enraged.

"I cannot believe that neither of you two could get that human!" Skeletor glared.

The Evil Warriors who worked for and assisted Skeletor looked nervous of his anger.

"How hard is it to capture a mere child?!" Skeletor sneered.

"But you don't understand, Skeletor; this is not a child, it's more like a super-powered teenager!" Beast Man told him.

"Allow me to capture him, Skeletor." Evil Lyn said.

"Do you think you can do it without screwing up?" Skeletor asked her.

"Why of course I can." Evil Lyn smiled smugly.

"Well, your magic has never failed me before," Skeletor hummed. "Alright then, Evil Lyn, use your magic and capture that human."

"Yes, sir, I'll show these bozos how it's done." Evil Lyn replied. She soon used her magic as she vanished out of Snake Mountain as her way of teleporting to where she needed to get to.

"See how it's done, boys?" Skeletor mocked his minions.

The others just groaned as they were being compared to a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at the party...

"That's just like Atticus to just disappear and leave me with cleaning up his messes..." Cherry groaned.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, cleaning can be fun... Just watch me..." Twilight said as she then took out the broom and swept up the mess, making a song out of it. "Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep~"

"Twilight, only you could make sweeping fun." Cherry said.

"Ah, so you're having fun?" Twilight smirked.

Cherry groaned as she continued to clean up.

"The faster we clean, the sooner we can get on the ship and get to Eternia." Drell said.

"Can't you use your magic to clean up this mess?!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, right." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep~" Twilight continued until the mess was cleaned up instantly due to Drell's magic.

"Alright, now, let's go." Mo said.

"Very well..." Drell nodded and looked to Patrick and Emily. "You guys stay here."

"No way." Emily replied.

"We're coming with." Patrick added.

"Now, guys--" Drell started.

Emily grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forward with narrowed eyes. "My baby boy is out there in a different world without people he knows and he needs his parents more than anyone else in his life, so we are coming, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes, ma'am." Drell gulped.

"Wow." Twilight said with wide eyes.

Emily folded her arms sharply to Drell.

"Just give me a minute." Drell smiled nervously as he zipped off to get a spell book.

Emily nodded as she waited for him then.

"So, how's Sunburst?" Cherry smirked to Starlight.

"Oh, um, he's doing great." Starlight smiled while blushing.

"Oh, my gosh..." Mo smirked. "You like him!"

"What? No, I don't." Starlight said as she blushed even brighter.

This made the others only smirk.

Starlight smile shyly before yelling out. "How soon until we go to Ethernia?!"

"I've got to find the right spell," Drell said. "Hold your horses."

The Mane Seven and Spike blinked.

"Oh, it's a saying in this universe, get used to it!" Drell replied. He soon found the right spell and used it and a huge spaceship appeared. The warlock came back. "Ladies... Gentlemen... Cherry."

Cherry glared at that.

"It's time to boldly go!" Drell pointed to the ship.

"This is going to be so exciting." Patch smiled.

Drell then took everyone aboard. "Emily, please stop looking at me like that."

"Not until I know Atticus is safe." Emily glared.

"It's going to be a long trip." Drell sighed.

"Yep..." Patrick smirked since Emily was mad at someone else.

"Cool, there are even seats here." Spike smiled.

Everyone soon took a seat. Drell then clicked the buttons and flipped the switches to take them into the world of He-Man. The spaceship soon flew off into space after the door closed. Everyone felt pressure as they were squished into their seats while going into lightyears of space.

"To infinity and beyond!" Casper laughed.

"What is going on out there?!" Yoyo's voice exclaimed from Casper's pocket.

"We're going to where He-Man lives!" Casper told the tiny tailless coyote.

"You mean Eternia?" Doc Croc asked from Casper's second pocket.

"We're going to arrive there with in an hour!" Drell informed them.

"I think my stomach is turning inside out..." Cherry looked squeamish.

Drell soon pressed a button and where they soon felt better while still flying in light-speed. Cherry groaned still and looked queasy.

"You vomit in my spaceship, you buy my spaceship." Drell warned.

Twilight soon hovered a bucket over to Cherry. Cherry grabbed it and heaved into it, looking quite sick.

"Oh, I hope Atticus is okay without us..." Mo hoped as she was the most worried about him next to Emily.

Atticus was laughing with Orko, He-Man, and Battle Cat as he was telling them a joke.

"Sorry for thinking you were bad, kid." Orko said.

"Ah, it's okay, you just had to get to know me better." Atticus smiled.

"So, how did you get so strong?" Battle Cat asked.

"That's easy," Atticus said as he told the story of his incredible strength. "First, as a reward for helping his son, Hercules become a true hero, Zeus gave me god strength and then I got stronger after doing exercises and balanced meals and with the help from Drell, who is the Head of the Witches Council, and also once was the strongest warlock." 

"Wow," He-Man smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you're not our enemy then." he then added.

"You can say that again." Atticus smiled back.

Evil Lyn soon appeared in front of them.

"Uh-oh!" Orko yelped. "It's Evil Lyn!"

"Evil Lyn?" Atticus asked before narrowing his eyes.

"Hello, boy, you seem to be from another world." Evil Lyn smirked to Atticus.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Atticus said.

"Now, shall you come with me easily or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Evil Lyn asked.

Atticus cracked his knuckles. "My mother always told me to never hit a lady, unfortunately for you, you don't count."

"Fine, then you'll come with me by force then." Evil Lyn said before firing her magic at him like a lasso.

"Oh, like that'll stop me..." Atticus smirked as he looked ready to use her own magic against her.

Evil Lyn soon hit him with some powder that seemed to make Atticus sleepy.

"What time is it...?" Atticus asked sleepily. "Oh, bedtime..." he then fell forward.

"Atticus!" Orko and He-Man yelped to their new friend.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." Evil Lyn smirked as she then came to pick Atticus up to bring him to Skeletor, but she couldn't seem to pick him up. "He's so heavy, must be the muscles, but no matter." She then said before using his magic like a lasso and pulled him closer to her and then teleporting away to Snake Mountain with him.

Atticus smiled as he was knocked out.

"Oh, no!" Orko cried out." Atticus!"

Evil Lyn smirked and then disappeared.

"She won't get away with this." He-Man glowered.

"We need to go tell Man-At-Arms." Orko said.

"We have to act quickly," He-Man agreed. "We can't do this alone."

The two of them quickly rushed into the castle to inform Man-At-Arms and Teela. Little did they know, there would be someone else to help. Someone that Prince Adam/He-Man had not known about, at least, not for a very long time.

"So then, did you capture him?" Skeletor asked Evil Lyn.

"Does this answer your question?" Evil Lyn replied before stepping aside to show the boy.

"Aha, excellent!" Skeletor sounded very pleased. "I knew you could do it!"

Atticus soon started to groan.

"Oh, no, the affects of my magic sleeping powder must be wearing off." Evil Lyn said.

"Well then, we'll have to turn him evil before he can wake up." Skeletor replied.

"How're you gonna do that?" Beast Man asked.

Skeletor soon went over to Evil Lyn and they joined hands.

"Evil spirits, increase our magic and let our magic turn this strong young man evil." Skeletor said to the evil spirits.

Atticus rubbed his eyes as he was about to wake up until the evil spirits then influenced him, and where he soon became evil as Evil Lyn and Skeletor increased the influence with their magic.

'Make me proud... You are my nephew...' Sombra's voice said inside Atticus's head.

Atticus soon stood up and broke free from Evil Lyn's magic-like lasso before opening his eyes to show they looked just like Sombra's eyes.

"Hello there, my boy, my name is Skeletor, you are the one I've been waiting for for a long time now." the skeleton demon smirked darkly to the Wiccan boy.

"Hello, Skeletor; my name is Atticus: Nephew of King Sombra." Atticus kneeled before him.

"He doesn't seem so tough now." Beast Man scoffed.

Atticus soon glared at him and lifted up Beast Man by his throat.

"You were saying?" Evil Lyn smirked.

"W-What I meant to say was that h-he's much tougher than he was before." Beast Man said, choking.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. 

"You can let go now!" Beast Man begged.

"Release him." Skeletor commanded.

"As you wish." Atticus said before he let go of Beast Man's throat, letting him fall.

Beast Man gasped as he fell to the floor, then hid behind Evil Lyn like a coward. "He's crazy!"

"Coward, much?" Evil Lyn taunted him.

"What now, Master?" Atticus asked.

"Listen closely..." Skeletor told him. "I'm going to make very much use out of you."

Atticus then bowed loyally and went up to Skeletor.

"So, what is our next move, Skeletor?" Evil Lyn asked.

"We're going to castle GreySkull and go into the portal leading to He-Man's sister, She-Ra where the Horde are also in." Skeletor told her.

'He-Man and She-Ra...' Atticus repeated in his mind. He soon held his head before the spell took back control.

"Now, let's go, we have no time to lose!" Skeletor told him and the ones that worked for him.

They soon left Snake Mountain for Castle GreySkull. Atticus's eyes flashed as he joined the others against He-Man and She-Ra. While they made their way to Castle GreySkull, He-Man, Battle Cat, and Orko all finally found Man-At-Arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man-At-Arms!" Orko yelped. "Man-At-Arms!"

"Orkos, what seems to be the problem?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"Atticus, a new friend of ours has been taken AKA kidnapped by Evil Lyn and we need your help to rescue him!" Orko told him. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's strong?"

"If he's strong, shouldn't he take on Evil Lyn?" Man-At-Arms asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Orko frowned to their new friend. "She threw some magic sleeping powder in his face."

"Well, that doesn't sound good..." Man-At-Arms replied.

"What can we do?" Orko asked him out of concern for Atticus.

"We'll have to figure out why she kidnapped him and for what reason?" Man-At-Arms pondered.

"Knowing Evil Lyn, it can't be a good thing, especially if Skeletor is involved." Orko replied nervously.

He-Man soon remembered how strong Atticus was and had a sinking feeling what Skeletor would want with him. "You can count on that for sure, Orko, and I think that's the reason why she kidnapped him." He then told the odd floating one.

"And what reason would that be, He-Man?" Battle Cat asked.

"To use his strength against us and destroy us all." He-Man replied.

"Oh, dear..." Orko frowned.

"It's only logical, and as for us, we have to move out before Grayskull is in grave danger." He-Man replied as he drew out his sword.

All four of them, including Teela soon made their way to Castle GreySkull. Orko felt the most nervous and worried about Atticus since he seemed like a great guy unless he were angered.

And where Cherry and the others' arrival was delayed because they were now lost, thanks to Drell.

"Drell, I think we're lost." Cherry said anxiously.

"Hmm... Maybe it was a right past Neptune." Drell hummed.

Cherry groaned and face-palmed. "All right, give me the map."

"What map?" Drell replied.

"WE DON'T HAVE A MAP?!" Cherry snapped at him. "I THINK THE CURLS IN YOUR HAIR ARE CUTTING OFF YOUR CIRCULATION!"

Discord soon brought out a map from nowhere. Cherry growled at Drell until she settled down and saw the map from the draconequus.

"Let's see..." Drell hummed as he took the map and adjusted his glasses before he soon saw where he went wrong. "Oops, looks like we were supposed to turn right after Saturn." The warlock soon smiled sheepishly.

Cherry face-palmed out of annoyance.

"I knew we couldn't go toward Jupiter." Drell then said.

Cherry swiped the map from him, not caring about the consequences. "This is mine now!"

"Ugh, fine." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry smirked as she kept the map. "Turn right after Saturn."

Drell went back to piloting.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she held the map while everyone else waited to arrive to their destination. She then gasped. "WATCH OUT FOR THE--"

CRASH!

"Rings..." Cherry groaned.

"Sorry." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"And he says I'm worthless." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Drell glared as he overheard that and soon flipped the ship around which made him slide into her and bump against her. "Oops." He smirked out of amusement of her pain.

"OW!" Cherry cried out. "I'm telling Atticus!"

Patrick soon pounded Drell to the ground. Drell groaned, but he kept driving them to Eternia.

"He's gonna kick Uranus." Cherry lamely punned.

There was just silence after that pun.

Drell rubbed himself with a slight glare to Patrick. "Speaking of Uranus..."

"Turn left." Cherry told him after looking at the map.

Drell soon turned to the left. Cherry told Drell where to go as he took the wheel. 

Drell yawned along the way as he was getting a little tired. "Cherry, maybe you should drive?"

Cherry's eyes widened. "Uh, no, that's okay, I trust you." she said nervously.

"I'll drive." Discord said.

"NO!" Cherry panicked.

"Thanks, Discord," Drell yawned. "Something about all these stars is making me sleepy."

Discord soon drove the ship which made Cherry nervous. Drell soon passed the others and went into a back room which had a large bed and he hopped into it to get some sleep and smiled once he fell asleep while hugging the pillow, obviously dreaming about Hilda. While they made their way to Eternia, Atticus, Skeletor, Evil Lynn, Beastman, and many other of Skeletor's followers made it to the entrance of Castle GreySkull.

"You know what to do, Atticus, go." Skeletor said.

Atticus nodded as he then rushed off and cracked his knuckles and neck once he came to the front entrance.

"Sorceress?! Sorceress?! I'm here! I've arrived on Eternia!" Atticus called out towards the castle.

"Oh, good, please, come in." Teela Na told him from in the castle as the bridge lowered for him.

'Good, he's gotten her to lower the bridge.' Skeletor thought to himself with an evil grin.

Atticus stepped aside as the bridge came down, he then looked to the others with a slight wink as he got the bridge accessed. After he went in, Skeletor and the others followed after him. Atticus gestured for the others to follow after him on his way down the bridge.

Once inside, they saw the sorceress which was a woman with an eagle-like coat. Atticus bowed loyally in front of the woman.

"Atticus, you arrived here earlier than I had expected." Sorceress said.

"You may thank Discord for that." Atticus responded.

"I should have know," Sorceress laughed a bit. "So then, I'll inform Prince Adam that you're here."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus replied to Sorceress with full respect, that never changed about him. She soon saw Skeletor and the others walk in and was about to use her magic to send them flying out of the castle. Atticus smirked to that as he blocked Sorceress's magic.

"Atticus?!" Sorceress asked.

Atticus soon used his crystal powers to keep her in a sphere that would block her magic until they would be gone and into the next dimension where She-Ra was in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sorceress yelped.

Atticus smirked as he kept going with Skeletor and the others to find the one who was known as He-Man's sister.

"Now, the portal should be here somewhere," Skeletor said before pressing on a brick that went in and soon a portal was shown. "Perfect." 

"But what if He-Man follows us into the portal?" Trapjaw asked.

Atticus soon made a special rock that would give Trapjaw strength much stronger like Atticus, but would still wouldn't be a match for him.

"What in the world?" Trapjaw asked.

"This way, you will be strong like me and we will be victorious against He-Man." Atticus bravely replied.

Trapjaw soon grabbed the rock and started to eat it.

"And as for me?" Beastman asked Atticus.

"I can give you incredible strength by massaging your muscles." Atticus told him.

"I knew he would be useful to us for advantage." Skeletor smirked to Atticus, loving him like a surrogate son or a ward.

Atticus cracked his knuckles as he soon came behind Beastman and began to massage him at first.

"Oh, that feels great." Beastman told Atticus in approval.

"Oh, trust me; after this, you'll feel invincible." Atticus smirked.

And where he was right as Beastman's muscles expanded and was now bigger, as was Trapjaw after he finished off the rock Atticus made.

"I am touched and amazed by you!" Skeletor beamed to Atticus. "Oh, where have you been all my life?"

"Earth." Atticus said.

"I feel invincible!" Beastman and Trapjaw smiled as they flexed their muscles.

"I can give you the same amazing strength." Atticus said.

"Like from the same power as The Dragon Pearl?" Skeletor asked.

"Let me see what I can do for ya." Atticus smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you." Skeletor chuckled in excitement.

Atticus soon massaged Skeletor much tighter then Beastman's and where his muscles soon expanded and he grew enormous as he felt like he could lift up the entire Castle of Greyskull with one hand. Atticus folded his arms with a smirk.

"Thank you, my strong warrior, now, let us go." Skeletor smirked as he walked through the portal before Evil Lyn, Trapjaw, Beastman, and Atticus joined him.

Atticus saluted as he joined after them. "And away we go!" he cheered out of excitement and incoming victory. Sorceress frowned to this as she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. The sphere soon disappeared once the entrance to the portal closed. He-Man, or as he was Prince Adam right now, was waiting with the others as they were getting ready for any attacks as Drell and the others had come.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry came to Drell as he slept and she tried to shake him awake to tell them that they made it to Eternia. "D-Drell... Wake up..." She whispered nervously while shaking him. "Wake up... Wake up!" She soon knew what would wake him up instantly. "Hmm..." She then stepped away at first to make it look like she was leaving.

Drell smiled as he hummed in his sleep while hugging his pillow and drooling slightly.

"Oh, Drell, Hilda is here." Cherry whispered.

"WHERE?!" Drell shot up out of the bed and looked around only to see her and glared slightly.

"Erm... We're in Eternia!" Cherry panicked as he soon stood up over her with a growl.

"We are?" Drell asked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Cherry nodded and walked off to show him. "Look!"

"Oh... It's just as majestic as I remember it..." Drell smiled as he looked out at the sights.

They all soon exited the ship to see they landed in front of Castle Greyskull. Cherry was nervous as it was a big drop down.

"I got you, Cherry." Discord smiled as he snapped his fingers to teleport Cherry down to the ground.

"Thanks, Discord." Cherry said now in relief.

"No prob." Discord said.

"Atticus is here somewhere... I can feel it..." Cherry told the others.

"You know Atticus?" Orko's voice asked.

Cherry looked around. "Uh, yeah..." She then said. "I've known him for a good while now."

"That's great, can you tell us if he has ever been kidnapped before?" Orko asked.

"Um... Well... When we were babies, he was kidnapped." Cherry replied.

"By who?" Orko asked.

"Uh... Was it Judge Doom or Jackson deVil back then?" Cherry asked Drell. "They're both involved in his past before we met."

"Jackson deVil." Drell told her.

"You must be Prince Adam." Discord said to the blonde humanoid.

"That's me." Adam replied. 

"My liege." Discord bowed before the blonde man.

"Isn't he also He-Man?" Drell whispered to Discord.

"Yes, by the power of Castle Greyskull, he'll transform." Discord whispered back with a smirk.

"We're here to see the Sorceress." Man-At-Arms said.

"We're here to find my brot--Best friend, Atticus." Cherry replied.

"I think he might be in the castle." Orko said.

"Come on, let's go then!" Cherry cried out.

"I better go with you, it is my home after all." Adam told her.

"Wait, aren't there two castles?" Drell asked.

"Come with me, I'll give you a hand around here." Adam told them.

"Oh, I hope we don't have to off fight anyone evil." Cringer shivered.

"If they do, they'll have to go through us, right, Adam?" Drell asked.

"Right." Adam replied.

"Cherry, take note of this," Drell said which made Cherry take out a notepad and pencil. "We're facing against real trouble here, we're playing with the big boys now, even worse than on the road to El Dorado. Atticus is strong and massive when he's angry. Cherry might not survive."

Cherry then looked wide-eyed and her pencil snapped in nervousness.

"Did I forget to mention that Atticus was kidnapped by Evil Lyn and might be inside Castle Greyskull with Skeletor and the others under Skeletor's control?" Orko asked, referring about Atticus being the only one under Skeletor's control.

"Scratch that," Drell then said. "Cherry, will not survive, but she will die a slow and painful death."

Discord soon elbowed him.

"I'm just being honest." Drell defended.

They soon went into the castle. Cherry stood at the far end as they went inside. Once inside, they saw The Sorceress. 

"Sorceress!" Drell yelped as he rushed to her. "Who did this to you?"

"Atticus." The Sorceress frowned.

"What?" Drell frowned back. "No way."

"I'm afraid he did..." Sorceress frowned. "He was with Skeletor and those others. He was also helping making them stronger to defeat Greyskull."

"Where did they go?" Adam asked her.

"They went off the other way," Sorceress replied. "They went through some sort of portal."

"It must have been the portal to the world where Prince Adam's sister is in." Drell said.

"She-Ra?" Cherry asked.

"That's her, or Princess Adora." Drell nodded.

"They are the same person." Discord said.

"Then I better transform." Prince Adam decided.

"By all means," Drell replied before whispering to Cherry. "Watch this, this is gonna be awesome."

Prince Adam soon brought out his sword. "By the Power of GreySkull!" He called out, causing his transformation.

There was a blast which then energized and powered up Prince Adam into He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!" He-Man announced before transforming Cringer into Battle Cat.

Cherry covered her eyes at first before her eyes widened. "Wow, that is cool." she then said while Drell grinned and nodded, his hair bouncing slightly.

The sorceress soon opened the secret entrance to the portal.

"Alright, let's go." He-Man said.

"Good luck, try where I have failed." Sorceress begged for them.

"We will, thank you, Sorceress." Drell bowed.

"We'll be here, getting everything ready." Emily said, referring to herself and most of the group.

"Stay safe, Emily." Drell replied.

"You too." Emily said before playfully hitting his arm.

"Ooh, ow, it hurts." Drell joked.

"I can fix that." Patrick smirked playfully.

"DON'T!" Drell begged. 

Patrick chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

"Oh.... I knew that." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Soon, He-Man and his group went through the portal.

"Stay safe." Drell told Emily before going off with the others.

"So, uh, what do we do, Mrs.... Uh... Atticus's mom?" Cherry asked Emily.

"We have to get the party ready by decorating the castle." Emily said.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'm good for decorating." Cherry bit her lip.

"Sure, you are." Jessica said.

"Uhh..." Cherry stammered until she was taken away by Atticus's sister and mother.

The girls soon handled the decorations.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Eternia...

Drell took a deep breath as he followed the others to get to She-Ra while Atticus and Skeletor were doing anything but goodwill.

"Uh-oh, looks like we might hurry." Patrick said as he saw the destruction that was already caused.

Drell nodded back.

"Stay close." He-Man advised as he held his sword close to them as they explored.

As they explored, they saw more and more of Ethernia damaged and even some weapons destroyed along with homes. He-Man held out his sword for protection as they explored. Patrick looked all around as they came to the ruins of Ethernia and frowned at the horrible sights and chaos.

"I like chaos and all, but this is a bit much." Discord said.

"So good that even you have standards." Patrick said to the draconequus.

"I hope we find your sister before they do." Patch said to He-Man.

They soon found a blonde woman who was Adam's age, they seemed to look a lot like each other, only the opposite sex. The woman soon felt a disturbance and looked around cautiously as she had been interrupted in her home and a white stallion with golden mane.

"Stay close, Spirit." Adora told her companion.

A horse nodded with a neigh. Adora went with her winged unicorn to see what the fuss was.

"Please, Princess Adora, we come in peace." Patrick said, nervous about facing against She-Ra who was stronger and tougher than she seemed if she wanted to be.

"Who... Who are you?" Adora asked while Spirit glared and looked like he wanted to charge at the intruders.

"Calm down, Sis," He-Man said. "They're with me."

"Oh, thank goodness it's you." Adora said to her twin.

The two then quickly shared a hug and Swift Wind settled down since Adora was happy and all was calm. At least for right now.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Adora asked. "These folks seem tense."

"Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Trapjaw, and Beastman are here and they have Atticus with them under Skeletor's control." He-Man told her.

"Oh, dear..." Adora frowned. "This isn't good."

"Thankfully we came here before we did." He-Man looked relieved to see his sister was okay.

"Ethernia's really gone to Tartarus." Discord said.

"I better transform then." Adora said.

"That would be best." Drell agreed.

Spirit stood beside Adora.

"For the Honor of Greyskull!" Adora proclaimed as she held out her own sword to transform like her twin brother would become He-Man. "I AM SHE-RA!!!" She soon pointed her sword at her stallion who then transformed into a winged unicorn with a rainbow mane named Swift Wind with his own armor.

"It's so colorful!" Discord commented.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Spike asked.

"It could be anytime, so we better be ready for them when they come." He-Man advised as he joined his sister.

They soon felt the ground shake before a tank was sent flying towards them.

"That must be them!" He-Man then said in worry and panic. The blonde, muscular hero soon caught the tank with ease before they all see Skeletor and his group.

"That is who they call She-Ra, Atticus." Skeletor told Atticus like a young ward.

"Allow me to use my magic against her, Skeletor." Evil Lyn volunteered.

Skeletor nodded to Evil Lyn, allowing her to do so. Evil Lyn smirked toward She-Ra as she used her magic. A blast of magic soon hit She-Ra as she was soon sent flying.

"Now while Evil Lyn handles She-Ra, Atticus, you, me, Beastman, and Trapjaw shall handle He-Man and that group of his." Skeletor told him.

"Yes, sir, Skeletor!" Atticus saluted like a great general.

All of four of them soon charged in and attacked He-Man and his group with all their strength.

"OOF!" He-Man grunted.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Blondie?" Atticus mocked.

"We have to try to break the spell," Patch said before having an idea of what would overpower any magic/spell. "I know!" 

The others looked to him. Atticus soon threw He-Man against the wall and charged toward him. 

"What's the plan, Patch?" Spike asked. "Whatever it is, please make it fast! Atticus is scaring me this way worse than Nightmare Moon!"

"We need Mo and the girls." Patch said.

"Mo and the girls?" Spike asked. "But why?"

"Love and friendship." Patch simply said.

"Oh... Of course!" Spike replied. "Love and friendship conquer all!"

"Precisely." Patch nodded.

"Now, how do we get them here?" Spike then pondered.

"Allow me." Discord said as he floated too high for Skeletor before snapping his fingers on his lion paw.

This then made Mo and the Mane Seven appear. They all had a soft landing thankfully enough.

"Oh, thank you, Discord." Fluttershy smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy." Discord smiled back.

"What's going on?" Starlight asked.

"Girls, Atticus needs help from the power of love and friendship," Patch replied. "He's gone berserk from Skeletor's brainwashing."

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"Mo, I think Atticus will need your love the most." Patch replied.

"That sounds about right." Rainbow Dash agreed since Atticus and Mo were a couple after all.

Mo and the girls soon made their way to Atticus who was now crushing He-Man's bones in a bear hug. Patrick winced as he felt bad for poor He-Man. Swift Wind soon grabbed Atticus with his horn and lifted him up and ran off with him. Atticus glared at the winged unicorn before jumping off his horn and tackled him down.

"No, not my noble steed!" She-Ra cried out.

"Okay, now go." Patch told Mo and the Mane Seven.

Mo then gestured for the Mane Seven to follow her lead and they all moved out together.

Atticus glared at Swift Wind as he seemed tempted to harm the winged unicorn who was far different than from Equestria. He soon saw Mo and the Mane Seven. 

"Atticus, stop!" Fluttershy glared, trying to exclaim with her soft spoken voice, she had gotten better since half of the time, she was arguing with Discord, but they would make up of course in the end.

"Atticus, this isn't the you we know," Mo said. "You can break the spell."

Atticus glared to her. Mo mustered all of her courage and soon took his face to kiss him on the lips. Atticus soon went wide-eyed before closing them. Patch and Spike were on edge as they hoped that this would work.

"Come on, please work!" Twilight hoped with the others.

"We love you just the way you are, darling!" Rarity coached Atticus.

Atticus began to hold onto his head as the spell was wearing off. Mo soon let go as she hoped that it worked.

"Mo... What's going on?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"It worked!" Mo smiled as she hugged her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Atticus asked before looking around with a gasp.

"Atticus, He-Man and She-Ra need your help," Twilight told her brother figure. "Skeletor is taking over with his army!"

Skeletor was now enjoying his new strength as he was about to crush He-Man with a mountain.

"Did I do that?" Atticus asked.

"Give Skeletor strength? Yes." Drell nodded.

"Along with Beastman and I think that you also gave Trapjaw something that gave him incredible strength as well." Discord said.

"Oh, my God..." Atticus groaned as he held his head. "I have to stop this somehow." He then remembered he had magic.

"Atticus, use your magic," Twilight advised. "That always helps me."

"You're right, Twi." Atticus agreed.

Atticus soon used his magic to heal He-Man so he would survive the mountain and then used his magic to make Skeletor, Beastman, and Trapjaw's new strength disappear in a matter of seconds after Skeletor threw the mountain so it would land on He-Man, not knowing he was back to full-strength and healed.

"Something feels... Off." Trapjaw commented.

"Just focus so we can crush that imp!" Skeletor snapped.

There was soon heard a whistling sound as the mountain soon made its way to He-Man until...... CRASH! Spike, Patch, and the Mane Seven winced slightly from the crash.

"That sounded rather painful." Pinkie Pie cringed.

"Wait for it." Atticus smirked.

Everyone else soon had a look to see what Atticus was excited about. They soon saw He-Man lifting the mountain from under the mountain.

"WHAT?!" Skeletor asked. "But we are stronger than that fool!"

"Not anymore, Bony Butt." Atticus smirked.

"How did he break the spell?" Evil Lyn asked before getting hit by She-Ra.

"I'm afraid your time is up." She-Ra glared as she sat on her winged unicorn's back.

"For the power and honor of Castle Greyskull!" Swift Winds proclaimed in a gruff voice.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Sweetie Belle would totally love his mane." Rarity giggled to Swift Winds's rainbow colored mane.

Rainbow Dash looked at her hair with a slight pout.

"Oh, but your hair is beautiful too." Patch told Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, boys, did you miss me?" He-Man smirked at Skeletor, Trapjaw, and Beastman with a grunt.

"This can only end one way: WRONG!" Skeletor cried out. "SO, TERRIBLY WRONG!"

"I believe this belongs to you." He-Man grunted as he threw the mountain at the evil group.

"Evil Lyn, quick, send us back to Snake Mountain!" Skeletor yelped.

Evil Lyn soon worked her magic to send them away before they could get crushed. Luckily for the bad guys, they got away as the mountain landed.

"Darn, so close!" He-Man complained. 

"You'll get them next time, He-Man." Atticus comforted.

"You're right," He-Man said. "And I'm glad you're no longer under a spell."

"Yeah, same here." Atticus smiled. 

"You would make an excellent warrior." He-Man smiled back.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled back. 

"Hmm..." Twilight hummed to that as she thought of maybe having Shining Armor doing something for Atticus in the future.

"You guys should visit for Christmas." Atticus told He-Man and She-Ra.

"They don't celebrate Christmas here." Patrick whispered to his son as the adult siblings looked curious and confused.

Atticus gasped. "You don't know what Christmas is?"

He-Man and She-Ra simply shook their heads.

"Oh, you must let me show you," Atticus replied. "Uh, in December of course, since it's January right now."

"Okay." He-Man said.

Atticus hugged them, he didn't want to leave them, but there would be promises of a future meeting and he then smiled toward She-Ra, looking up and down at her. "I think my little sister would like you." he then said with a smile.

"Atticus, we have a surprise for you." Discord said.

"Another surprise for my birthday?" Atticus beamed. "What is it?" He was soon blinded by a lead cloth. "Hey!" he pouted.

"It's a surprise after all," Discord said with a chuckle. "Oh, I think you're really going to enjoy this, Atticus, my scales are just tingling with anticipation!"

"And some ponies from Equestria are there too, just not going to give away who's there." Twilight said.

"Hmph!" Atticus pouted as he followed while Mo took his hand.

Everyone waved as they were going to take Atticus to his surprise. Luckily, He-Man, Battle Cat, and Man-At-Arms would be at the party.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is not cool... I wanna see..." Atticus complained as he tried to remove the blindfold.

"Nope." Drell made sure he couldn't take it off until they were there.

"Fine." Atticus pouted.

The others chuckled as the wait would be worth it. Soon, Atticus was taken all around until they came to a stop.

"Okay, you can look now." Twilight allowed.

Atticus soon took the blindfold off.

"Hey, Atticus!" Shining Armor smiled to the boy. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Shining Armor!" Atticus beamed. "What brings you here?"

"I asked him for a favor." Twilight smiled. 

"Greetings, Atticus." Celestia greeted the birthday boy.

"Princess." Atticus bowed.

Celestia smiled as she bowed with him before they then stood up beside each other.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked with smiles to the Equestrians. 

"I decided to come celebrate your birthday." Celestia said.

"Well, it's nice to have you for my birthday." Atticus smiled.

"Also, I came for a favor from Twily," Shining Armor put his arm around Atticus. "How'd you like some training for the Royal Canterlot Guard?" 

"I-I'd love it." Atticus smiled.

"I thought you would." Shining Armor smiled back.

"When can I start?" Atticus asked.

"I'd say right now, but maybe we could have some time off for your special day, right, Celestia?" Shining Armor asked.

"Of course, let him take this all in at once." Celestia agreed. 

"Let's party!" Pinkie smiled.

Confetti soon exploded and fell everywhere with balloons as Atticus's birthday party was back on and it had to be his favorite ever. Soon, after cake, it was time for presents and after that, would be games. Pinkie grinned to Atticus since she loved parties, of course, her being her. Even Gummy seemed excited as he floated in the punch bowl while everyone else partied. The presents that Atticus got were great. Spike drooled at the sight of a sapphire charm that Atticus got that Rarity had for him, but he soon calmed himself down and resisted the urge to eat the gemstone. 

"Good Spike." Atticus patted the dragon on his head.

"Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes." Spike said as he wiped his mouth. 

After opening the presents, the last one was revealed to be an arm-wrestling table. 

"An arm-wrestling table?" Atticus asked before smirking and joking. "All right, who's the sucker?" 

Shining Armor soon came to the table, looking stronger than he did a few seconds ago. "That would be me." The unicorn stallion smirked playfully as Patrick was heard whistling innocently.

Atticus glanced at his father before looking back to the white unicorn stallion. "All right... Let's do this..."

Shining Armor and Atticus soon linked arms and began to wrestle each other like Applejack and Rainbow Dash once did over a competition with each other, and where it seemed like they were almost equal, but since Shining Armor was older than Atticus, he was stronger.

Shining Armor soon won. "I won!"

"Somebody beat Atticus in arm-wrestling!" Cherry said before laughing. 

"He's older then Atticus with a strength boost." Drell said.

"But still!" Cherry giggled.

"It's not that funny." Atticus deadpanned. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Cherry smiled.

"Hold that pose!" Atticus said as he took out his phone and took a picture before smirking. "Now I'll always have a sincere smile from Cherry."

"Oh, you are scum." Cherry groaned. 

Atticus simply kept his smirk. Cherry soon tried to reach for his phone, but he carried it out of her reach which made everyone else laugh. And with that, the party was over. Pinkie Pie was exhausted after the party and even fell asleep as Gummy buried himself into her mane.

"I trust you had a great party." Twilight smiled to Atticus. 

"I sure did." Atticus smiled back.

The two then shared a hug together.

"Happy Birthday." Twilight smiled.

"Thanks, Twi," Atticus smiled back. "And Shining Armor? I'll be back tomorrow for some Royal Guard training." he then added.

"That sounds good to me," Shining Armor smiled. "I'm looking forward to havin' ya."

"Thanks for having me." Atticus smiled back. 

"No problem, now don't keep me waiting tomorrow." Shining Armor smirked playfully as he held Atticus in a headlock.

Atticus laughed. "I'll try not to!" 

Once they all arrived back on Earth, it was time for all Equestrians to go back to their home.

"Have a good birthday?" Jessica smiled to her little brother.

"Yeah, thanks, Jessica," Atticus smiled back. "Even though there were troubles, I had a great day."

"Well, I'm happy for ya, I'd also like you to visit me someday," Jessica replied. "Our school's doing X-Games sometime and I think you'd like to watch them. They're no Equestria Games, but I'm sure you'll love the sports. There's skating, biking, and it's like the Olympics!"

"I'll come by sometime." Atticus said.

"I'm sure Max would appreciate that," Jessica replied. "He'll start his first semester soon, there's gonna be a barbecue at the Goof place to celebrate."

"How's Goofy handling it?" Atticus asked.

"He says he's fine, but I know he's gonna miss Max a lot," Jessica sighed softly. "I haven't seen him that down, since... The incident..."

"Has he started dating yet?" Patch asked.

"Uncle Goofy?" Jessica replied since Max had earned Roxanne's affections over the summer of their last day of school even though he lied to her about Powerline.

"Yeah, him." Patch said.

"Oh, I don't know," Jessica replied. "I've never really seen him in love with anyone who wasn't his wife."

"Are there any girls in his work place?" Patch asked.

"Not that I know of." Jessica shook her head.

"Too bad." Patch said.

"We'll worry about that later," Jessica smiled as she tucked Atticus into bed like she used to when he was a baby. "Get some rest, Birthday Boy, you've had an exciting day."

"Yep and tomorrow, I'll have a more exciting day or more." Atticus said.

Jessica kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams." she then said and shut the bedroom door on her way out as she clicked the light off.

Atticus soon fell asleep with Patch at the foot of his bed. Patch and Atticus smiled to each other and soon went to sleep after an exhausting birthday.

The End


End file.
